


Flaming Mountain Trip

by LoZfanchick



Series: Oubing Avatar AU [2]
Category: Xi You Ji | Journey to the West - Wu Cheng'en, 哪吒之魔童降世 | Né Zhā Zhī Mó Tóng Jiàng Shì (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoZfanchick/pseuds/LoZfanchick
Summary: Team Avatar (now including Ao Bing) head to Flaming Mountain City to meet up with Wukong's old friend the Bull Demon Lord. Meanwhile Ao Bing and Nezha's relationship continues to grow and "heat" up.This follows after the fic Yin and Yang, I suggest reading that one first before this.Side note: The cheating tag is not for our main pair (oubing) but for a background relationship.
Relationships: Ao Bing | East Sea Third Prince & Nezha | Third Lotus Prince, Ao Bing | East Sea Third Prince/Nezha | Third Lotus Prince, Nezha/Aobing (Nezha)
Series: Oubing Avatar AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066019
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Team Avatar had traveled around for quite awhile now. Tripitaka learned about a vast amount of different people and cultures, thus helping him learn how to better keep the world in balance. And thanks to Nezha dragging Ao Bing around anytime they had a moment, the ice prince had seen many wonders of the world. The other members of Team Avatar (Sandy, Pigsy, and Wukong) were also content; and they caused more than enough mischief throughout the groups many travels to keep everyone on their toes. 

Tripitaka’s water bending lessons were going great and even Sandy had learned some new moves thanks to Ao Bing’s teaching. In turn Sandy taught Ao Bing and Tripitaka how to bend water in plants, and while the ice prince wasn’t that great at it he was able to bend and pull the water from some. 

Tripitaka’s lessons in fire and earth bending were also going smoothly. Wukong and Pigsy still fought over who was the appointed Earth bending teacher and thus getting started on lessons always took longer than the actual teaching sessions. And Nezha’s teaching had actually improved now that Ao Bing would sit in and watch the lessons from the side lines; cheering Tripitakta on and praising Nezha for his teaching style. 

Ao Bing and Nezha’s budding romance stayed the course. The two teenagers weren’t allowed to be left alone together per a promise the rest of Team Avatar made to Ao Bing’s father. However, even with that, the two’s relationship progressed. Soft kisses, cuddles, and whispered words/chuckles were common sights/occurrences with the two teens. And they were never far from each other, either holding hands, leaning on one another, or just standing near the other. The two were inseparable. And though Wukong mocked them for it. Tripitaka silently wondered if that was due to the two teens' romance or their spiritual ancestry (Yin and Yang) resonating through their bond. Pulling the two close and keeping them together. 

Now Team Avatar was near the edge of the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation. Wukong suggested they stop at a port near the Flaming Mountain, as he knew the ruler there.

“....Are we sure we want to go there?” Pigsy asked, his tone reeking of scepticism. 

“I just told you I know the ruler of the Flaming Mountain!” Wukong let out exasperated, his arms flying into the air. 

“That’s exactly why I’m asking if we’re sure.” Pigsy shot back, earning a glare from Wukong. 

“Pigsy, Wukong, please!” Tripitaka cut in, trying to stop the fight before it could properly begin. “Wukong who is this ruler?”

“He’s-” 

“Bull-shit-demon-ruler-guy.” Nezha interrupted, his tone lazy and unimpressed. 

Everyone’s attention immediately went to the teenager who was leaning against his boyfriend’s side in a relaxed and uninterested manner. Nezha glanced at all of them and let a smirk take over his lips. “What? I’m not wrong.” He held up his hand to imitate horns. “His armor looks like Bull horns and he’s massive like an Ox.” Nezha held out his arms as wide and then as tall as possible. “Seriously he dwarfs everyone around him. He thinks he’s so great and powerful, but” Nezha let out an unimpressed sound. “He’s not so tuff....plus he wears this dumb cape-”

“Capes are not dumb!” Wukong interrupted, angry.

“You wear a cape,” Nezha smirks “Point proven, capes are dumb.” 

“Nezha!” Ao Bing reprimanded, swatting the chaos mark on the fire prince’s forehead. 

“So the kid doesn’t like him and he’s your friend.” Pigsy ticked off holding up two fingers. “That’s 2 marks against him. Are we sure we don’t want to stop somewhere else?” 

Wukong threw his arms up in frustration. “Look Niú Mówáng is a good guy! Great in fact! He’s a non-bender in a bending world. So yes he has a tough persona, he needs one. He came to my island and we trained together, I fought battles by his side, he’s like a brother to me. We’re going to Flaming Mountain.” His tone brokered no argument. “He’ll give us good deals on supplies and a decent place to rest.”

“Good deals? We have the prince of the Fire Nation with us. He can get us “good deals” by snapping his fingers.” Pigsy refuted. 

“I’m not robbing my people!” Nezha fired at the bigger man. “Pay fairly!” 

“You idiot!” Wukong reprimanded. “We keep bragging that we’re towing around 2 royals, and we will have so many cut-throats and bandits on us, we won’t be able to dock without fighting someone off!” 

“In major capitals it’s fine but otherwise we should be discrete with Ao Bing and Nezha’s status.” Tripitaka added. 

“So Flaming Mountain sounds good to me.” Sandy said into the ensuing silence. “Tripitaka?”

The air nomad nodded his head and laid a compainable hand on Wukong’s shoulder. “I look forward to meeting your sworn brother.” He then patted Bai Longma’s side. “Bai we’re heading to Flaming Mountain.” 

They arrived at the port leading to the Flaming Mountain in the early morning. From the seaside you could see the active mountain and bustling city built around and on top of it. The port was also very active and the group was quickly ushered out of the way of docking ships. Tripitaka told Bai Longma to go out to the deeper waters and he would call when they were ready to go. 

“Is it not dangerous to have such a large city built on an active volcano?” Ao Bing asked as he tightened his grip on Nezha’s hand and the fire prince pulled the ice prince through the bustling crowd. 

“Volcanic soil is really good for farming.” Nezha responded. “Plus the volcano will give signs if it’ll blow. It’s the leader's job to check and make sure it’s not about to explode on everyone.” 

“What’ll happen if it shows signs that it’s gonna blow?” Sandy asked as the group finally made their way to a more open area. 

“Everyone leaves, relocates, then when it settles, they come back.” Nezha shrugs.

“Come on guys!” Wukong called waving the group onward. “We need to get a move on if we want to make it to the city. It’s still quite a trek from here to the Flaming Mountain’s city.” 

As they walked they talked and joked about various things while pointing at roadside attractions and shops. About halfway to the Flaming Mountain’s city Pigsy made a sound of exclamation and gasped dramatically while pointing at a larger building at the side of the road. 

“A HOT SPRING RESORT!!” Pigsy exclaimed in joy. “We have to stop here!” He demanded turning and glaring at everyone. 

“Pigsy…” Tripitaka and Sandy sighed in exasperation and annoyance. Wukong shook his head and joined Nezha in rolling their eyes. Ao Bing only tilted his head and looked perplexed.

“Why?” 

“WHY?! It’s a hot spring!” Pigsy declared, as if that explained everything. However when Ao Bing only blinked at him the man further explained. “You know?! Where you get to relax in steaming baths and see all those beautiful bodies! Girls in their minimal clothing and if it’s a co-ed bath then…” Pigsy’s face took on a pleased and enamored look as his imagination roamed. 

“Spare us.” Wukong groused then used his bo staff to hit Pigsy on the head, effectively booting the man out of his fantasy. 

“Ao Bing, have you never heard of a hot spring?” Sandy asked, as Pigsy began complaining about his head. 

“No. We have ice baths at home to help with sore muscles but I have not heard of hot springs.” 

Nezha quirked his head at that. Then he glanced from the hot spring resort to Ao Bing. Then as if he was struck by lightning he jolted and grabbed Ao Bing’s shoulders.

“We have to go!” 

“Brat!” Wukong reprimanded, then used his bo staff to point aggressively towards the Flaming Mountain. “We are so close, we’re not stopping so you can ogle your boyfriend!” 

“Shut up old man!” Nezha fired back, his face bright red. 

“Nezha we should keep moving.” Ao Bing said, his cheeks also dusted red. 

“But he’s never been to one before!” Pigsy said siding with Nezha. “It is our duty to expose Ao Bing to the vast cultures and wonders of the world! We must stay and help him explore this fine establishment and staple of the Fire Nation.” 

“You just want to **expose** yourself to all the girls in there!” Wukong accused, glaring at Pigsy. 

Pigsy made his face appear affronted as he gasped dramatically. “How dare you!” Pigsy and Wukong began arguing with Ao Bing trying to break it up with a gentle voice.

“It’s alright. I don’t have to go.” 

“Yes you do!” Nezha whined. 

“Enough!” Wukong roared. “Pigsy get over yourself! You're not going and neither are you brat!”

“We’re in **my** country old man, you can’t order me to do shit!” Nezha shot back. 

“Everyone please!” Tripitaka shouted, in a rare fit of annoyance. Everyone turned and looked at the air nomad, who was taking a deep calming breath. “Sandy,” Sandy stood to attention as the Avatar’s attention focussed solely on him. “Will you please stay and watch over Nezha and Ao Bing at this hot spring resort?” 

“Uh….yes, of course.” Sandy agreed, nodding awkwardly. 

“Thank you.” The Avatar smiled then turned back to look at everyone. “Ao Bing and Nezha please behave for Sandy.” The two teens nodded, Ao Bing immediately and Nezha begrudgingly. “The rest of us will continue to Flaming Mountain, visit Wukong’s friend and buy supplies. Once you three are done please join us, I expect this place will close around sundown so please leave with enough time to travel without it being too dark.” 

With that Tripitaka waved at the teenagers and swamp bender and continued the walk towards Flaming Mountain.

“You know I can stay back in Sandy’s place. He can carry more than me anywa-” 

“Come on!” Wukong interrupted Pigsy’s rambling as he yanked on the bulkier man’s ear. 

The other three watched their companions walk for a bit of time, then Nezha pushed Ao Bing. “Let’s go!” He called and raced inside.

The Hot Spring resort was massive and had a variety of hot pools to relax in (some public and some private). They also offered spa sessions, massages, and chi/chakra cleansing sessions. Nezha, Ao Bing, and Sandy all paid one gold each then filed into the changing room in order to prepare for the hot spring. 

“Remember we are not going in naked.” Sandy reiterated. “I know it’s an option but we’re not doing that.” The swamp bender mumbled as he began taking off his top layers. “I know it’s tempting for you two. Being teenagers, and together and all that.” He mumbled, his face going red as he tried to be stern. Meanwhile, Nezha was giving the man’s back an unimpressed look and Ao Bing was blushing and averting his eyes. “But NO! Uh...no, we’re going to be wearing our small clothes, that is to say our coverings, at all times.” Sandy turned to the teenagers and gave them an embarrassed, but (what he hoped was) stern look. 

“Whatever.” Nezha muttered as he undressed, throwing his vest onto the bench. Ao Bing only nodded, his face still red.

The two boys undressed quickly and grabbed their towels. The three entered a public hot spring that was outside but had huge wooden walls dividing it from the other outdoor hot springs. This spring already had a few men in it, for even though there were coed baths, Sandy thought it would be more appropriate to go to an all male bath. 

Sandy was already relaxing against one of the side rocks, but Ao Bing appeared hesitant to enter. His long blue hair was tied up in a bun uptop his head, like it normally was when the group stopped to wash up or relax in passing freshwater.

“Come on Bing.” Nezha beckoned, waist deep in the warm water. Nezha’s red body tattoos were on full display and once again they ensnared Ao Bing’s gaze. 

The first time Nezha and Ao Bing had gotten down to their small clothes in front of each other. Nezha had to be physically thrown into the freshwater pool, by Wukong in order to get the fire prince to stop drooling over the expanse of Ao Bing’s pale untouched skin. However, Nezha had adapted to them having to undress near each other quickly and now seemed unbothered (other than some lingering looks) when they were nearly naked in front of each other. Ao Bing was not so quick to adapt. 

He tried, but his heart always sped up, his face flushed, and he could barely hold back from wanting to trace Nezha’s tattoos with his fingers over and over. Maybe it was because he had so rarely seen full expanses of skin in the North Pole, whereas it wasn’t so rare a sight for Nezha. Or maybe it was because Nezha made his heart race like a fish being chased by a penguin-seal and this was the first time Ao Bing had ever dealt with something like that. But that may not be the case for Nezha. Ao Bing tried not to linger on that last reason, it made him doubt himself, feel self-conscious of his feelings and his and Nezha’s relationship. 

“Bing?” Nezha inquired, coming further out of the water to be near the ice prince, who appeared lost in thought. “If you think it’ll be too hot for you we can just sit on the sides and dip our feet in.” The fire bender offered with an assuring smile, “We’ll just take it one step at a time.” Nezha reassured. He then fully came out of the water and gently guided the water bender to an open edge where the two sat and dipped their feet in.

“OH!” Ao Bing exclaimed, immediately retracting his feet from the boiling water. 

Nezha laughed and a few of the other patrons shot the teenagers a look, annoyed. Nezha seemed oblivious to the looks and just kept coaxing Ao Bing to try again but slower. 

Sandy watched the two teens from his spot and gave the pair a smile. _‘They’re good kids.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to thank the following people from the Nezha discord who helped me brainstorm what to do with the Bull King in regards to bending. Thank you guys!!  
>  **ADesert  
>  **robin  
> ****


	2. Chapter 2

Tripitaka, Wukong, and a still sulking Pigsy arrived at the city of the Flaming Mountain. Pigsy and Tripitaka wanted to stop for some food but Wukong basically yanked them up the mountain towards Niú Mówáng’s estate. He had claimed they could eat when there, and it was easy for the other 2 to see that Wukong was excited to see his friend. 

However, when they arrived at the estate they were denied entry. 

“I know I am allowed entrance here! I am Sun Wukong!” Wukong stated loudly and fiercely. 

“And I am the guard of the gate!” The city guard snipped back, his tone and posture showcasing how unimpressed he was with Wukong’s announcement. “None are allowed in the estate at this time.” 

Wukong fumed at the guard while a few paces away Pigsy whispered to Tripitaka. “Why don’t we just tell them you're the Avatar? That should get us entry.” 

“I’ll suggest it.” Tripitaka nodded, but as he went to go and do this, Wukong headbutted the guard and threw the door to the estate open as he stormed in. “....”

“Want to grab lunch while Wukong gets his ass handed to him?” 

“Pigsy!” Tripitaka reprimanded. 

“What?!” Pigsy gestured to where Wukong just ran off to. “We can’t stop him! And any trouble he gets into either his Bull friend or a certain fire bender we left at the hot springs, can solve later.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “But I’m hungry now.” 

The air bender looked conflicted momentarily but ultimately knew Pigsy was correct. So with a heavy sigh he gestured for Pigsy to lead the way. 

Meanwhile Wukong had finished bashing through all the guards that stood in his way and finally made it into the receiving hall. There instead of seeing his friend on his throne, he saw a young boy with bright red hair. 

The boy blinked at Wukong then looked at the door the man had just burst through, then earth bended shut. The boy's eyes eventually returned to Wukong.

“You have 5 seconds to surrender yourself or face my fire!” The boy threatened. 

“Listen red boy,” Wukong sighed heavily. “I am in **no mood** to deal with a snot nosed brat.” He then turned around and yelled out “Mówáng get your ass out here!” 

The child, deemed “Red Boy” by Wukong glared and then shot fire at the strangers back. Wukong dodged the attack but glared at the child. 

“Kid, I said I’m not in the mood!” He continued to dodge as the young firebender shot more fire his way. 

“Don’t look down on me!” Red boy yelled back as he continued to try and roast Wukong. “You break into my home, seal me inside this room with you, and then try and dismiss me?!” The boy managed to catch Wukong’s cape with his flames. “Face me in place of my Father or perish!” 

“Father?” Wukong was so thrown by the revelation that this young angry child was his friend's kid that he stopped dodging. 

So when Red Boy shot another blast at him, Wukong had to quickly bend the floor up in order to hide behind it. Red Boy kept shooting a rain of fire on the hidden earth bender so Wukong decided enough was enough, child or no. 

When Red Boy took a breath to change his stance, Wukong rolled out of his hiding place. He then bent the ground underneath Red Boy, breaking the boy's stance. As the boy floundered Wukong charged him then with a few quick jabs to the right pressure points, immobilized the boy. Smiling down at the glaring child, Wukong jeered. 

“Don’t go challenging your betters.” 

Red boy’s glare doubled then he shocked Wukong out of his skin by shooting fire out of his mouth. If not for his quick reflexes Wukong would have had his face burnt off. However, he managed to jump away with only singed eyebrows and a red face. Glaring at the still immobile child, Wukong used his earth bending to roll him over. He then picked the kid up by the back of his shirt.

“Let me go! How dare you handle me like this! I’ll burn you to a crisp!” 

“You must take after your mother.” Wukong grumbled which did nothing to quell Red boy’s anger. With a quick slice of his hand to the boy's neck, Wukong knocked the child out.

-

Ao Bing had eventually acclimated to the warm water and both boys had gone into the hot spring. Leaning against the rocks and each other. The ice prince was eventually lulled into falling asleep against his boyfriend by the heat and the atmosphere. Nezha had wrapped one arm around his boyfriend and made sure to keep Ao Bing’s face tucked up on his shoulder. Sandy had watched them and when Nezha caught his look he gave a smile to which the fire bender scoffed and averted his eyes quickly, a blush high on his cheeks. Eventually the steam and Ao Bing cuddling with him, also got to Nezha and the fire prince fell asleep as well.

“Boys.” Sandy called gently some time later. “Boys.” He reached out to touch them but Ao Bing blinked his eyes open. 

“Mmm...Nezha?” 

However when he saw his boyfriend’s eyes were closed he glanced around till he saw Sandy standing a bit away. The swamp bender waved and smiled gently.

“You both fell asleep.” Sandy explained. “I hate to wake you two, but we should eat.” 

Ao Bing nodded then gently shook Nezha’s shoulder in order to wake him. Once all of them were out of the hot spring, they put on some complimentary robes and wandered out to a sitting area where they could buy and eat food. During lunch all of them complemented the hot spring and how it helped them relax. Nezha seemed to glow with pride when Ao Bing said how much he enjoyed it. 

“I feel so loose.” Sandy beamed, but then rubbed his lower back. “I just wish it was able to unknot this kink I have.” 

“Perhaps if you float rather than sit while in the spring that will help.” Ao Bing suggested. 

However Nezha thought of an idea and quickly shoved some food in his mouth in order to hide his wicked smile. Chewing, the fire bender burst out. “You should get a massage!” 

Ao Bing and Sandy made faces at Nezha’s mouthful announcement, but nothing further. Quickly swallowing his food, the fire bender continued. 

“A massage will help undo that knot. Hot springs are great, but they can’t fix everything. While we’re here you should get a massage.” 

Sandy looked uncertain. “I can’t just leave you two-”

“We already have our assigned hot spring and it’s full of people.” Nezha pushed. “You can even walk us back there.” 

Sandy still looked uncertain but relented. “....Okay...BUT!” He added quickly. “You two have to promise me you won’t run off and...uh….well you know.” He fumbled, his stern tone quickly disappearing as he muttered. “Just, just no leaving the hot spring! Unless you get too warm then you can get out obviously but-”

“We get it!” Nezha interrupted. 

They all then went back to eating. Afterwards Sandy walked both boys back to the Hot Spring; then with almost a spring in his step, the swamp bender went to go get his massage. Ao Bing was putting his hair back up into the bun atop his head when Nezha barked at all the other men in the spring. 

“HEY!” Everyone looked towards the loud teenager. “If you leave this Spring for 30 minutes I will give you each 3 gold pieces!” 

Ao Bing gave his friend a confused look, but the fire bender just pulled his coin purse out from his robe and jingled it for all the other men. One by one, each man collected their 3 gold pieces and then left. Till finally it was only Ao Bing and Nezha left in the hot spring. 

“Nezha, why did you do that? That was over 20 people.” 

“Totally worth it for your private company.” The fire bender grabbed both of the water benders' hands and kissed his fingertips, making Ao Bing blush. “We never get to be alone, but now,” Ao Bing could feel his blush spreading but he smiled and resisted the urge to bite his lip as Nezha leered. “We can relax by ourselves!” Nezha boomed with a bright smile, missing the flash of disappointment that went through Ao Bing. 

Nezha released Ao Bing’s hands then quickly disrobed. However, he went further and took his small clothes off. Making Ao Bing’s eyes go wide as he quickly hid his face behind his robe’s sleeves. 

“Hot springs are best experienced naked, so now you can get the full experience!” And with that Nezha jumped into the water with a splash. “Jump in Ao Bing!” Nezha yelled as he emerged.

Ao Bing looked over his sleeve at Nezha. The fire bender had steam coming up and around him as he waded over. Water cascaded down his toned body, accentuating his red tattoos. Nezha then did not help matters by carding his hands through his wet hair in order to pull the brunette locks away from his face. 

“Ao Bing? What’s taking you so lo-”

“Are you not affected?!” The water bender screeched, startling both himself and Nezha. 

Nezha blinked owlishly at the blushing and clearly flustered ice prince. While Ao Bing turned away from his boyfriend and tried to compose himself. 

“Are…” He stopped and took a calming breath. “Are you not…affected by our current situation?” 

Nezha only tilted his head and gave his boyfriend a quizzical look, causing said man to let out an annoyed huff of breath. “Nezha you are naked, I am practically naked! We are alone! And yet-!” He cut himself off as he hunched his shoulder and shrunk into himself. “Yet you seem completely unfazed by this.” He closed his eyes and tightly grasped his robe as he continued “I cannot think straight! Our kisses are never long enough, I always wish for them to continue on. My eyes wander your form, constantly. Yet you carry on as if I do not affect you at all! Even now in this opportune moment, you act as if we should carry on as normal, as if the others are here. We never spoke of our prior experiences, perhaps yours has prepared you for this. However I have none and I cannot help but...I cannot take my eyes away from you and my mind wanders towards thoughts of us together!” Squaring his shoulders in determination, Ao Bing lifted his head and looked defiantly at his boyfriend. “Tell me now if I..am...alone…” Ao Bing trailed off into silence, as he took in his boyfriend.

Nezha’s face was a bright and furious red. His mouth hung open in astonishment and his eyes were wider than Ao Bing had ever seen. Ao Bing blinked in confusion and then Nezha’s mouth opened and closed twice before a wheezing sort of sound that could only be described as random letters came out of his mouth. 

“SO EMBARRASSING!” Nezha screamed then dunked himself completely under the water and let out a scream.

Ao Bing startled back then quickly shed off his robe and jumped in the water to pull Nezha up. Ao Bing grabbed the fire bender’s arm and yanked with all his might to get the fire prince to surface. However, Nezha fought to stay under the water. Eventually, Ao Bing won and yanked a gasping and still red faced Nezha out of the water. 

“Nezha!” Ao Bing began to lecture but stopped at the pout on Nezha’s face. 

“So embarrassing!” Nezha groaned, avoiding Ao Bing’s eyes. His face never dulling from the bright red. “How, you just, and then...ARGH!” He tried to dunk himself but Ao Bing tightened his hold and fought to keep him aloft. 

“Nezha!” 

“OF COURSE I WANNA DO STUFF!” Nezha yelled, not looking at the ice prince. 

“.....you do?” Ao Bing asked after letting Nezha’s announcement sink in, his face becoming more and more red. 

“Yeah.” The fire bender admitted petulantly. He then glanced at the blushing face of Ao Bing and heaved out a sigh. “Of course I do!” Straightening, he stood up and rubbed a hand through his hair. “I just...I don’t have any prior experience either! I don’t want to scare you or mess this up!” 

“Really?”

“Of course!” Nezha flung a hand out towards the entrance. “I don’t want to freak you out but then you blurted all that stuff out and-” He wasn’t able to finish as he found himself yanked into a bruising kiss. 

Nezha blinked as Ao Bing made himself more comfortable against his boyfriend. The hand that had grabbed Nezha’s face softened and instead cupped the fire bender's cheek while his other arm wrapped around Nezha’s shoulders pulling him closer. After noticing Nezha was frozen, they parted and Ao Bing looked at Nezha questioningly. 

“You said-”

Now Ao Bing was interrupted as Nezha grasped the water bender's waist and yanked him closer. They both smiled then closed their eyes as their lips met again. They continued to kiss as their hands began to roam each other's bodies. 

Finally, Ao Bing pushed away from the fire prince. Nezha reached out to try and grasp the blue haired man but he was firmly pushed back. With a small smile Ao Bing walked Nezha back towards a ledge in the hot spring and pushed the fire bender to sit on it. Nezha quirked an eyebrow at his boyfriend but then quickly changed his expression as Ao Bing ran his hands down his own chest. 

The brunette's eyes followed Ao Bings hands, enraptured, as they went under the water and to his small clothes. This caused the brunette to curse the steam coming up from the water as it obstructed his view but from watching Ao Bing bend down and dip into the water, he knew what was happening and didn’t try to stop a grin from overtaking his face. Standing back up, Ao Bing fought to keep his face confident, and not blush immensely, as he held up his small clothes and threw them to the side. Nezha watched them fly off then turned his grin back to Ao Bing and practically lunged for his boyfriend. 

-

“What?” Pigsy asked, looking up at Tripitaka who had stopped eating and seemed to stare off into the distance. 

Tripitaka shook himself and looked at Pigsy, perplexed. “I’m not sure. I was just overcome with an odd feeling.” 

“Well Wukong is undoubtedly doing something stupid.” Pigsy said in a matter-of-fact tone. “Maybe it triggered your Avatar senses.” 

“I hope not, but I fear you’re right.” Tripitaka admitted, biting his lip. “I’m also worried about the boys.”

“Sandy’s with them” Pigsy waved the Avatar’s concern away. “They’re fine.” He said with no small amount of bitterness. 

“Hmm” Tripitaka only hummed.

-

“Please let my know if the pressure is too much”

“No, this is perfect.” Sandy practically purred as the masseuse continued to massage him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I planned on writing the sex scene but just couldn’t find the words. My writing is failing me and I’m sorry D: but please know that those two did bang or at least fool around. 
> 
> Also I always see Nezha being the initiator but I think Ao Bing would also be horny for his bf and initiate some sexy times.


	3. Chapter 3

Ao Bing was once again dozing on Nezha’s shoulder. Both boys were completely spent and had no energy to do more than use their small clothes as rags in order to clean themselves up. Then they found a comfortable spot in the hot spring and cuddled up together. Their sides pressed firmly together and their hands intertwined. 

After the 30 minute time limit Nezha had paid for passed, men began to file back into the Hot Spring. Neither princes paid them any mind, they only cuddled closer and began to doze. And that was how Sandy found them when he came to pick them up. 

The swamp bender was a little upset to find out they had taken off their small clothes. But looking at all the people in the hot spring, the swamp bender assured himself they couldn’t have gotten into anything, not with all those people in there. 

And so, after changing and buying some snacks the princes and the swamp bender made their way towards Flaming Mountain’s city. Nezha was forced to wear a hood, since they were in the Fire Nation, people in the major city may be able to recognize him. 

Once they arrive, they find the city is in a panic and none of them are all that surprised. 

“I hope Tripitaka’s ok.” Sandy sighed as they followed the battalion of guards towards where all three assumed their companions were. 

They arrived at the Niú Mówáng’s estate where the battalion filed in. Nezha, Ao Bing, and Sandy were all stopped at the gates, along with a plethora of people. Everyone was trying to figure out what was going on inside. 

At said gates were Pigsy and Tripitaka, the three quickly ran to their friends. 

“What happened?” Ao Bing asked with concern.

“Are you alright?” Sandy asked, looking at Tripitaka who assured him he was fine. Meanwhile Pigsy glared at the swamp bender, offended at not being asked about. Nezha only scowled as he saw some guards come over towards their group. 

“You five!” One of the guards barked “Get back with the other pedestrians!” 

“Sir!” Tripitaka began, turning towards the new guards. “As I was telling your associate,” He gestured to the guard that was standing with Pigsy and himself when the other 3 arrived. “Our friend is in there. We must-”

“What you must do,” The guard cut him off sternly. “Is get back with the other pedestrians.”

“He’s the Avatar!” Pigsy interrupted, grabbing Tripitaka by the shoulders and giving him a shake for emphasis. “So let us in so we can grab our friend, meet this Bull Demon guy and leave.” 

The guards now look insulted at being given such gruff commands by seemingly some street performers. “If you don’t go back with the others, we will throw you all in the dungeon.” A different guard barked, readying his sword. A few other guards followed and now the pedestrians were all watching and whispering about the group.

“Sir please listen.” Tripitaka tried again but the guards only responded by taking a collective step closer. 

“UGH!” Nezha groaned but then stepped in between the guards and Team Avatar. “Lower your weapons!” He ordered, and just as the group of guards were scoffing and making to say something, Nezha pulled off his hood. “By order of the Third Prince of the Fire Nation.” 

Gasps reverbreated from the gathered people and guards. Pigsy looked triumphant, Sandy was worried, and Ao Bing looked at his boyfriend with pride. Tripitaka just looked exasperated with how quickly the day spiralled out of control.

“Prince Nezha?” The head guard gasped then quickly fell into a bow. “This is an honor.” 

“Not really.” Nezha shrugged “We just came to get supplies. This is taking much longer than we thought.”

“We’re so sorry-”

“And it’s probably the monkey fighters fault, so save your breath.” He waved the guard off, halting his apology. “You’ve done no wrong.” He then cocked his head towards the estate. “Just guide us to Lord Mówáng so we can get our supplies and collect the pain in the ass and leave.” 

“Of course my prince.” He bowed again and then quickly signalled his men to go around their group so as to protect their prince. “Please, follow me.” 

Nezha nodded and then the group began their trek inside. 

“Lord Mówáng has just returned and we were worried for his safety since a crazed earthbender broke in.” 

“That would be the pain in the ass we need to pick up.” Nezha added and shot Pigsy and Tripitaka a look. “You two couldn’t watch him?! I thought this guy was his friend?!” 

“It’s Wukong!” Pigsy said in a way of explanation. 

“We weren’t aware Lord Niú Mówáng was out. We were denied entry and Wukong...well, he went in anyway.” Tripitaka explained, causing Sandy to groan as Nezha rolled his eyes. 

“I’m terribly sorry for everything Wukong has caused and for the confusion.” Tripitaka apologized to the guards. 

“Are you really the Avatar?” One of the guards asked after a beat of silence. She got several reprimanding looks from her fellow associates but Tripitaka only smiled at her. 

“I am.” 

“I was unaware Prince Nezha was traveling with the Avatar.” The main guard said, his tone unsure as if anticipating a volatile response. 

“It’s not supposed to be public knowledge.” Nezha grumbled. “But now it will be.” 

“Perhaps not.” Ao Bing comforted, squeezing Nezha’s arm. 

“We can prepare-” The guard was cut off as the wall ahead of them was blown out. 

Immediately all the guards grabbed their weapons, some summoning fire, and stood in front of their prince. 

“MY SON!? MY SON!” An angry voice boomed.

“He fired the first shot!” Wukong yelled back at the angry voice. 

“He’s a child!” 

“Who breathes fire!” Wukong shot back. 

The guards kept Nezha back, but didn’t stop Tripitaka, Sandy, and Pigsy from running ahead (Ao Bing stayed back with Nezha). The three ran into the room that was now missing a wall to see a giant of a man holding duel spiked clubs and pointing them menacingly at Wukong; who held his bo staff in a lazy grip (clearly not keen to fight). They were in a receiving hall of sorts though a lot of decorations and furniture were askew or on fire. 

“So much for them being friends.” Pigsy muttered under his breath as they took in the scene. 

“Who are they?!” A woman screeched pointing at the group. She was near where the thrones were and was clutching an unconscious red haired child. 

The burly man and Wukong turned and stared at them, Wukong then gave a lazy wave. To which everyone glared at him. 

“I’m Avatar Tripitaka and I am so sorry for whatever harm Wukong may have caused.” He glanced at the destroyed wall and the destroyed room “and for whatever harm he definitely caused.” 

“Who? The Avatar?” The burly man looked beyond confused as he glanced from Wukong to Tripitaka. 

“Yeah I’m traveling with the Avatar now. Teaching him earth bending, protecting him.” Wukong explained with a shrug. 

“Don’t just stand there and talk with him!” The woman screeched again. “He attacked our son!” 

“YOU WHAT?!” Tripitaka, Sandy, and Pigsy yelled.

“He attacked me first!” Wukong defended. 

“What the 3 year old scared you?!” Pigsy exclaimed. 

“ **HEY**!” Nezha boomed from his place in the hallway behind all the guards. “ **Can I come in there now**?” 

“Who’s that?!” Niú Mówáng demanded, getting tired of all these people barging into his home. 

“What does it matter?!” The woman stood up with her child and glared at everyone. “Throw them all in the dungeon!” 

“Woah! We just got here!” Pigsy held up his hands and ignored the rest of Team Avatar glaring at him. 

“Hey Kid come on in here!” Wukong yelled to Nezha. 

“You have a kid?! And you gave me grief about not telling you about my son?!” Niú Mówáng growled.

“He’s not my kid, I just call him that!” Wukong waved him off. “And you wanna get into that again?! How could you not tell me you had a son with her!” Wukong gestured to the woman.”I thought you and Iron Fan weren’t working out!” 

“How dare you!” Lady Iron Fan seethed, her anger palpable. 

“Wukong!” 

“Sir!” The head guard cut in as he guided Nezha and Ao Bing into the room. 

“Arrest them!” Lady Iron Fan ordered as she pointed at all of Team Avatar. “Take all of them to the dungeon this instant!”

“Uhhh…” The guard looked at the group then took a deep breath and stepped aside, making a gesture to Nezha. “Allow me to introduce,” Lady Iron Fan looked apeleptic at being ignored, and Niú Mówáng looked none too happy either, however the head guard persevered. “His Highness the third Prince Li Nezha.”

Lady Iron Fan and Lord Niú Mówáng looked shocked as Nezha inclined his head to them in greeting. “Hey.” 

“My Prince.” Lord Niú Mówáng was the first to recover and he did a quick bow. “How unexpected to find you here. And with…” He looked over at Wukong. “Him.”

“He said he’s your friend.” Nezha said in a bored tone. 

“He was.” Niú Mówáng stated bluntly, causing Wukong to flinch. 

“What happened here?” Ao Bing asked. 

“This brute attacked our son while we were out!” Lady Iron Fan said as she made her way over to everyone, still clutching Red Boy to her. 

Ao Bing immediately zeroed in on the child and grabbed his water canteen, bending water up to his hand. As he walked over to her, Wukong tried to defend himself with the same excuse he gave before.

“He attacked me first and I just knocked him out, he’s fine.” 

“He’s unconscious!” Niú Mówáng shot back, raising his clubs again. 

“He’s fine!” 

“You don’t know that!” Lady Iron Fan seethed, flinching away from Ao Bing as he reached for her son. Ao Bing assured her he only wished to help and she finally relented, though she didn’t look happy about it. 

“He is fine.” Ao Bing finally said, his water covered hand soothing over the child. “He’s merely knocked out but he should be alright when he awakens.” 

“And I’m just supposed to trust you?!” Lady Iron Fan spat, clutching Red Boy closer and away from Ao Bing. 

“Ao Bing is the best healer there is!” Nezha cut in, his eyes almost blazing. “Don’t doubt him.”

Lady Iron Fan looked affronted but bowed her head. 

“See? I told you.” Wukong said smugly. “I just needed him to stop shooting fire at me.” 

“Wukong.” Tripitaka sighed in exasperation. 

“You broke into my house, of course he’d shoot fire at you!” Niú Mówáng snarled back. 

“What ever happened to “stop by whenever” or “my door’s always open”?!”

“I don’t know Wukong! What did happen to that?!” Niú Mówáng growled. “I brought Iron Fan to your island and you turned us away!” 

“Please!” Wukong groused. “You wanted to bring her there so I could distract her and you could go see that Jade Face lady! Forgive me for not wanting to keep helping you cheat on each girl you had.” 

Lady Iron Fan glared at Wukong as if he was responsible for her husband's cheating. Niú Mówáng looked murderous at having his dirty laundry aired so openly in front of so many people. The guards tried to keep impassive faces, while Team Avatar did nothing to hide their reactions to all this information. 

“Enough!” Niú Mówáng yelled and charged at Wukong. 

“Wait!” Tripitaka tried but could only watch as Wukong dodged Mówáng’s swings. 

“Protect your prince!” The head guard ordered and before Nezha could blink he found himself surrounded by guards and pushed back into the hallway. Pigsy and Sandy stared after him and listened to the teenager complain as he was pushed away from the fighting. 

Wukong began to throw taunts at his friend as Mówáng continued to charge at him. Tripitaka turned to his other 2 companions, looking for solutions. However they only looked helpless and confused as to what to do. 

Suddenly a blast of fire caught their attention as Lady Iron Fan shot fire at Wukong, who had to bend up some of the floor in order to defend himself. 

“My lady please!” Ao Bing said as he used his remaining water to douse her flames. “Do not escalate this.”

“How dare you tell me what to do!” She yelled. 

“Think of your son.” Ao Bing tried. “We should take him to safety, lay him down and wait-”

“Don’t tell me what to do with my child!” Then she turned and began to shoot fire at Ao Bing, causing the water bender to jerk back and away.

“Hey!” Wukong shouted and then bent a blockade between Iron Fan and Ao Bing. “Leave him alone!”

“Don’t attack my wife!” 

“I’m not!” 

Then a blast of fire raced past Wukong, as he continued to dodge. “But I will if she keeps trying to roast me!” 

“Ao Bing!” The rest of Team Avatar called as they made their way over to the ice prince. 

“Let’s let them duke this out and we come back later?” Pigsy offered but everyone glared at him. 

“We need to calm everyone down.” Tripitaka said.

“And get the unconscious kid off the battlefield.” Sandy added urgently, watching Lady Iron Fan wave her one hand around, while the other clutched Red Boy. 

“I can try to calm them down and get the child.” Ao Bing offered. 

“You're the calming spirit reincarnated.” Pigsy said as he slapped a hand on the blue haired teenager's shoulder “If you can’t, nothing can.” 

“Be careful.” Tripitaka said and the ice prince nodded at him. 

Ao Bing then took everyones canteen, emptied them, and bent the water so it wrapped around Wukong, Mówáng, and Iron Fan’s feet. He then froze the water and yelled “Everyone stop!” 

All three were frozen to the floor. Though Wukong only had one foot frozen as the other was in the air ready to jump away when Ao Bing froze the water, putting him at an awkward angle. 

“This fighting will only cause more destruction. Look at the room around us. All you three have managed to do is cause more destruction.” Ao Bing gestured to the room that was now thoroughly destroyed. “We need to communicate rather than fight.” 

“Wukong has communicated more than enough!” Iron Fan spat, glaring at the warrior. 

“He overstepped and offended you, I understand.” The ice prince continued but Iron Fan only scoffed at him.

“No you don’t! You have no idea what I am feeling!” She glared. 

“No, and I don’t presume to know what you are feeling.” Ao Bing explained calmly as he walked closer to the trio. “I only wish to taper down the situation. If we take a moment-”

“I don’t need some kid giving me orders in my own home.” Mówáng cut in. 

“I’m not trying to-”

“Clearly you do.” Wukong added, glaring at his one-time friend, and ignoring Ao Bing. 

“Wukong please!”

“That’s enough out of you!” Lady Iron Fan yelled and shot a blast of fire at the grounded earth bender. 

Quick as a flash, Ao Bing pulled some water from the ice he had made and doused the fire. Then he grabbed Iron Fan’s arm and held it up so she couldn’t blast anymore fire.

“ **Stop**!” Ao Bing commanded, his eyes glowing blue. “Cease this foolishness at once!” He then tossed her arm aside and grabbed Red Boy from her. Lady Iron Fan let out a strangled sound but nothing more as Ao Bing held the boy. 

“You are lucky you did not cause your son any harm.” He lectured while looking the kid over quickly. He didn’t have enough spare water to check the boy over again with his healing, but giving the kid a once over he appeared unharmed. 

Lady Iron Fan looked guilt ridden at the thought of causing her son to get hurt and that triggered Mówáng. 

“That’s enough out of you!” He yelled and then threw one of his clubs at Ao Bing. 

-

Nezha could hear the fighting and his boyfriend in the “war room” but all the guards wouldn’t let him go. They insisted on keeping him safe and kept dragging him further away from everyone. Finally he was so far away he could barely hear anything. Then he felt something. 

An awful feeling that reverberated throughout his entire being. It hit him everywhere and it hit him hard.

He hated it. Instantly. 

“Your highness!”   
“Come back!” 

He wasn’t aware he escaped the guards. He wasn’t aware he was moving. Suddenly he was in the destroyed receiving hall. But there was no sound. Vaguely he saw the Lord and Lady’s mouths moving, the anger and shock on their faces, but couldn't hear them. Wukong looked loud, but he was also silent. Tripitaka, Sandy, and Pigsy were looking at him and they looked scared. Tripitaka was definitely talking, his mouth moving, but still he heard no sound. And Ao Bing.

Ao Bing.

Ao Bing was kneeling. There was blood and it was coming from him. Ao Bing was bleeding. Ao Bing was on the ground, kneeling, and bleeding. 

And then Ao Bing’s glowing eyes locked with his own. 

-

“Nezha you need to leave. Go back with the guards.” Tripitaka repeated. 

Nezha had come running into the room and then stood stock still, presumably as he took everything in. 

Ao Bing had protected Red Boy from the club by taking the hit on his shoulder. Lady Iron Fan and Lord Mówáng immediately began screaming at each other once Ao Bing fell to his knees in pain. Wukong looked ready to smash both the Lord and Lady into dust, and Sandy didn’t look much better. But Pigsy and him prioritized making sure Ao Bing was alright. Pigsy had taken Red Boy and Sandy tried to stop the bleeding. Tripitaka meanwhile had been hit with a huge headache, presumably an aftershock from a “spirit” getting hurt right in front of him. Then Nezha raced into the room and Tripitaka needed him to leave before the situation escalated further. 

“We will take care of Ao Bing” Tripitaka continued to reason to Nezha.

Unbeknownst to the Avatar, behind him Ao Bing turned his glowing blue eyes to Nezha and grimaced in pain. Then everything got so much worse. 

Nezha let out a scream of pure rage that shook the whole room. Fire erupted from the mark on his forehead and then he was engulfed in flames. As everyone shouted the fire erupted upwards and outwards, instinctively everyone shielded themselves from the flames. Once they turned back to Nezha they saw the teenager was hunched over and still coated in fire. But the fire didn’t appear to burn or harm him in any way. Then hardened magma seemed to shoot out from his back, two on each side. The hardened magma then melted into molten lava and took the form of additional arms, solidifying again once formed. Then with another scream, Nezha flung his head up and everyone could see his eyes had lost their pupils and were now an eerie white that glowed red. 

He screamed at the room then launched himself to where Ao Bing was. Immediately Pigsy, Sandy and Tripitaka jolted back, just missing the fire that bloomed from where Nezha landed next to Ao Bing.

“What’s happening?!” Mówáng shouted as he tried to free his feet from where they were still trapped. 

“Kid! You’re not in the right mindset!” Wukong yelled then bent the ground around his foot so he could move. 

“Nezha.” Ao Bing muttered as he clutched his shoulder and groaned. 

The fire from Nezha’s landing seemed to have just washed over him, leaving him unharmed. The six armed Nezha then gently lifted Ao Bing up and clutched him close. The fire dancing around his body, not seeming to hurt Ao Bing, instead it seemed to actually soothe the blue haired man. Ao Bing whispered something to the brunette as he wrapped his arms around Nezha’s neck and clung to him, and whatever he said caused the fire around Nezha to grow. 

“Nezha you need to calm down.” Tripitaka tried to approach the enraged spirit. 

Said spirit had been looking down at the water bender in his arms but once Tripitaka spoke, he directed his attention to the Avatar and screamed. 

“I know Ao Bing’s hurt!” The Avatar continued. “But he’ll be ok if you put him down.” Nezha only clutched the water bender closer and glared. “Nezha he needs healing and you...can’t…” Tripitaka’s eyes had been flicking between Nezha’s enraged spirit face and the wound on Ao Bing’s back. And as he flicked back and forth he noticed the blood flow was stopping. “Are...are you healing him?” Nezha only growled and clutched Ao Bing closer. 

“He can’t heal him, you can't heal with fire!” Pigsy screeched, but was quickly silenced by Sandy slapping a hand over his mouth. 

Too late though as Pigsy’s words earned him a fierce glare from Nezha.

“You are.” Tripitaka breathed in astonishment. “Nezha, please we just need to calm down. Release your spirit form. We can fix everything, but first you must calm down.” 

Nezha only growled then released a wave of flames that swept over everyone, signeing their clothes and hair. Everyone had instinctively closed their eyes and upon opening them they saw Nezha standing in front of Mówáng. 

Mówáng attempted to flinch back but was still stuck. Lady Iron Fan let out a scream in terror and Wukong launched himself towards the two.

“Stop kid!” 

However as soon as Wukong landed next to Nezha one of the six arms grabbed him and flung him towards the other side of the room, as if he weighed nothing. The whole while, Nezha never took his glowing eyes off Mówáng. Mówáng’s breath came out in scared gasps as his eyes roamed the enraged spirit in front of him. He began to go into a panic as one of Nezha’s hands came up and grasped his head, covering his eyes. Lady Iron Fan and Team Avatar were all yelling and Wukong again launched himself at Nezha. And again he was intercepted by Nezha’s spare arms. 

Then Nezha released Mówáng, causing the panicked man to fall back onto his ass. Fire then erupted from Nezha’s feet and he shot up into the air, breaking through the ceiling as if it was nothing. 

“Where’s he going?!” Sandy asked as they all watched the fire prince fly away. 

“Are you alright?” Wukong asked Mówáng, reaching to steady him. The ice at his friend’s feet having been melted away by Nezha’s take off. 

“I-I...” Mówáng looked at Wukong with an odd look in his eyes. “I…” His eyes then fell to Lady Iron Fan who was crying from fear. “....” Mówáng’s eyes dropped to the floor, words seeming lost to him. 

Meanwhile Nezha landed at the top of the volcano and placed a now completely healed Ao Bing down. Once on his feet Ao Bing looked his boyfriend over and reached out a hand to grasp the fire prince's face but was greeted with only air as Nezha took off again. Nezha had jumped into the volcano and Ao Bing could only watch as his boyfriend shot off and descended into the mouth of the mountain. Then a sudden shift in the earth could be felt, and Ao Bing had to throw out his arms to keep his balance. 

“Nezha?!” 

-

“Where could they have gone?!” Tripitaka asked again as he wrung his hands together. “We-we we have to find them!” 

Lady Iron Fan was still crying and Sandy was doing his best to console her. Wukong kept glancing at his friend who hadn’t spoken but kept shooting guilty looks at Lady Iron Fan and Wukong. As Pigsy entertained a now awake Red Boy, who looked at everyone in confusion and slight panic. 

“What’s going on?” Red Boy asked in a shaky voice but Pigsy tried to gloss over his question by bending a rock into the form of a bird. However, the distraction didn’t work on the child. “What happened?! Mom?! Dad?!” 

Lady Iron Fan reached for her son and he ran to her arms. She clutched him close but didn’t explain anything. Yet, Red Boy’s outburst seemed to awaken something in the Bull Demon Lord. 

“I need to change.” He announced to the room, gaining everyone's attention. Wukong tilted his head in confusion and he wasn’t alone as most everyone looked at the Lord with questions clear in their expressions. “I see that now. Prince Nezha, what he did. I know now, I must change.” 

“What are you talking about?” Wukong asked incredulously. 

“My friend I’m so sorry.” Mówáng said, grasping Wukong’s shoulders. “I had no idea. I’m so sorry.” Wukong only looked more confused as the Bull Demon Lord continued, turning to his wife now. “Fan I’m so sorry. I’ve hurt you so much and I keep hurting you.” 

He walked over to Iron Fan and Red Boy. Lady Iron Fan looked shocked at his apology. Red Boy escaped his mother’s embrace and ran to his father to receive a reassuring hug. Mówáng quickly picked his son up and kissed his head. “My son I’ve put you in an environment no child should grow in.” 

“What are you talking about Dad?” 

Mówáng went to explain but was interrupted by a whistling sound. Looking up, everyone watched a ball of fire descend rapidly towards them. Everyone quickly dodged out of the way as the fire ball landed with a burst of flames. Once everything calmed down everyone looked from where they found cover and saw a six armed Nezha and a fully healed Ao Bing. 

Nezha’s glowing eyes sweeped the room till they landed on Lady Iron Fan. Then quick as a flash Nezha appeared in front of her. Like he had done with Mówáng, Nezha grasped the woman's face, ignoring her gasps of fear and covering her eyes. 

“Nezha!” Team Avatar yelled.  
“Mom!” Red Boy gasped

“Leave him!” Mówáng ordered, glaring at everyone. “Let him work.” 

Everyone gave him confused looks but soon Nezha had stepped back from Lady Iron Fan and went back to Ao Bing’s side. Lady Iron Fan looked conflicted, and when her eyes fell on Mówáng and Red Boy she bit her lip and looked close to tears again. 

“I know.” Mówáng said, his tone empathetic as he walked over to her. 

Once Nezha was back at Ao Bing’s side, the ice prince grasped Nezha’s face and his eyes glowed blue. 

“I’m not scared anymore.” He whispered. “Thank you Nezha.” He then pulled his boyfriend into a kiss. 

As they kissed the fire dancing around Nezha dwindled and the extra arms burst into sparks and floated up and away as embers. The marks on Nezha and Ao Bing’s foreheads glowed and then Nezha was back to his normal self. Pulling away Ao Bing smiled at his boyfriend who grinned and then swept him into a tight embrace. 

“Anyone want to tell us what’s going on?!” Pigsy yelled.

“I just saved all of your lives that’s what!” Nezha bit back to the bulky man. “Your welcome!” 

“What?!” 

“Nezha stopped the volcano from erupting.” Ao Bing explained.

“It was going to erupt?!” Sandy exclaimed. 

“Yeah because this guy!” Nezha thumbed where Mówáng was. “Has been too caught up in his family problems to do his job. So Flaming Mountain was going to erupt soon and he just figured out he should do something about it.” Mówáng did nothing to defend himself and only looked ashamed, as did Lady Iron Fan. “That’s why he was so high strung. He just came back from figuring out they doomed everyone, cause no way would everyone be able to evacuate with how close that volcano was to erupting.” 

“I…” Mówáng trailed off but found he had nothing to excuse himself with.

“So I” Nezha beamed and struck a heroic pose. “Went into the volcano and was able to get us more time.” He then turned and glared at the Bull Demon Lord. “You now have a few months to plan an evacuation and get everyone to safety. I’m also reporting this to my Father.” 

“Your highness we will do better!” Lady Iron Fan said but Nezha glared at her. 

“You will do better!” He barked, “But I will not endanger my people by relying on your word. My Father will help make sure everyone is evacuated safely.” 

“I couldn’t help calm the fight because everyone didn’t need calming, they needed to change.” Ao Bing added, moving the conversation on.

“Which is my specialty!” Nezha beamed with pride. 

“So when you said you needed to change” Wukong said, looking over to Mówáng. “It was because the kid showed you that?” 

Taking a deep breath Mówáng explained. “Nezha showed me how my actions have affected those around me. My son, my wife...you.” Wukong quirked an eyebrow but Mówáng only gave him a sad smile. “My selfishness has caused my wife to constantly live in stress and grief. And it caused me to ignore my peoples needs, my duty.” 

“And my need for the perfect family has blinded me to what truly matters. Happiness and love.” She looked at Mówáng sadly and shook her head. “I was so obsessed with projecting the image of the perfect family I raised our son in a broken one.” 

“We.” Mówáng corrected. “We both made mistakes and I am more to blame.” 

“And we both failed.” Lady Iron Fan agreed. “Our son, our people... ourselves.”

“Am I the only one still confused?” Pigsy asked in a whisper. 

“Yes.” Nezha answered at the same time Sandy said “No.” 

“Let’s adjourn to a less destroyed room.” Mówáng offered with a weak smile. 

And so the group gathered in a dining hall, where food was spread out before them and Nezha wasted no time diving in. Apparently transforming into your spirit form took quite a bit of energy. While they ate Lady Iron Fan and Mówáng further explained what Nezha opened their eyes to.

Mówáng’s cheating ways weren’t so far behind him. And Lady Iron Fan, obsessed with keeping a good image, spent all her time and energy in keeping Mówáng in line, keeping up appearances, and squashing rumors. Going so far as to train Red Boy early and intensely in the ways of fire bending so her family would shine through him and his accomplishments. A perfect family with a prodigal son. Spending all his time trying to keep Red Boy from too intense training, appeasing Iron Fan, and seeing his many mistresses; Mówáng neglected his duties as ruler of Flaming Mountain and thus ignored all the signs of the volcano getting ready to erupt. 

Finally he and his wife went to check, after much pressure from their advisors and were shocked to see they had about less than a week to evacuate everyone. It wasn’t possible and they knew it. Then they returned home and found their son knocked out and at the feet of Wukong. Who did not leave on great terms with Mówáng or Iron Fan. 

Mówáng often brought women to Wukong in order to have his friend help him distract them so he could wander off with the other women he had on the side. Mówáng looked very sorrowful as he apologized for using Wukong and abusing their friendship. Going so far as to admit Wukong was right to turn them away from his island when he last tried to bring Iron Fan there. 

It seemed obvious to the group that Iron Fan and Mówáng’s marriage was reaching its end but from the look on the two’s faces it was probably for the best, and they seemed to agree. Mówáng wasn’t one to settle for one partner and Iron Fan deserved to be happy and loved by someone she could trust. Red Boy, who was not present at the dining hall, may have an issue with his parents separating. But ultimately, it would be in his best interest and both parents seemed to know that now. 

“So when you covered their eyes you could see all this stuff and learned about the volcano?” Tripitaka asked Nezha, his tone and body posture clearly fascinated. 

Nezha shrugged as he paused in his eating. “No. I could tell just by touching them. Hence why I knew how Wukong was hurt by Bull Demon over there.” Wukong choked on the fruit he was eating but the fire prince paid him no mind. “Covering their eyes was to show them how they messed up and needed to fix shit.” 

“I thought you were going to roast all of us.” Pigsy admitted with a laugh but Nezha only shrugged. 

“When Ao Bing said he was scared I was going to.” 

Ao Bing blushed and swatted his boyfriend, embarrassed. 

“You were scared?” Tripitaka gasped, clearly upset that he put Ao Bing in that position. Everyone else looked guilty as well but Ao Bing resolutely kept his eyes on the table. 

“We owe you several apologies.” Lady Iron Fan said.

“I’m so sorry about my behavior and attacking you.” Niú Mówáng added. 

Ao Bing smiled at them, a blush still on his cheeks. Nezha only nodded at their apologies then piled more food on his plate. 

The next morning Niú Mówáng held a meeting for all the citizens of Flaming Mountain. There he announced that Prince Nezha had saved them from “a sudden eruption of the volcano”. The lie was to put the people at ease but Nezha’s letter to his father had already gone out so the truth was reported and Mówáng knew he would be monitored closely going forward. He then also announced that the volcano would erupt again and soon, so the first part of the evacuation plans would be sent out before the end of the day. 

Team Avatar then worked on helping pass out the first part of the evacuation plans to the citizens for the rest of the day. They then had dinner served to them in their own rooms. Nezha, as prince, was given the largest available room in the estate. He requested Ao Bing’s room be close to his and Niú Mówáng and Iron Fan, eager to please their prince, granted his request. 

So it was no surprise when Ao Bing came into Nezha’s room with his dinner tray. Nezha grinned at his boyfriend and then the two ate side by side. 

Once they were done eating, they both laid on Nezha’s bed. Nezha sprawling out and Ao Bing laying in a straight line. 

“I’m beat!” Nezha boomed while stretching his arms. Ao Bing only nodded in agreement.

Turning onto his side Nezha studied the blue haired boys profile. Ao Bing noticed his stare and turned to look back at his boyfriend, a soft smile on his lips. Grinning, Nezha scooted over and pecked Ao Bing on the lips. 

Ao Bing grabbed the back of Nezha’s head and pulled him in closer, turning the peck into a long slow kiss. Then Nezha moved and situated himself over Ao Bing and the kiss grew more and more earnest. Pulling away for some much needed air, Ao Bing blushed and tried to hide his face in the fire prince's chest. 

“Bing? Why’re you hiding?” 

“A moment, please.” Ao Bing requested sounding embarrassed. Nezha’s face reflected how torn he was, he wanted to respect Ao Bing’s request but also…

“Come on!” The fire bender pestered. “Tell me what’s got you so shy?”

“Not shy.” Ao Bing mumbled as he tried to squirm out from underneath Nezha, to no avail. Nezha held fast and kept cutting off his retreats, all the while pestering him to tell him. 

“You were very...attractive.” Ao Bing finally admitted, ears red at the tips. “When you came to my aid and then,” Ao Bing took a gulp of air “stopping the volcano from erupting….it was,” He finally looked at Nezha, his eyes heavy lidded. “ **very** attractive.” 

“OH!” Nezha looked surprised then grinned, impishly. “Very attractive huh? Well this is me we’re talking about! That’s just the kind of heroics I do everyday!” 

Ao Bing grabbed a pillow and hit the fire bender with it. Nezha looked gobsmacked then retaliated and soon a pillow fight broke out between the teenagers. Only ending when Nezha grabbed Ao Bing and pulled him into another make out session. Their hands roamed over each other’s clothing as they moaned into each other's mouth. 

Toying with the sash keeping his pants on, Nezha grinned. “Want to activate more of our spirit connection?” 

“Don’t phrase it like that.” Ao Bing chastised as he began taking off his robe. “I had to dodge questions from Tripitaka all day about our spirit bond and powers.”

“Why not just tell him.” Nezha joked, earning a glare from the ice prince. “Kidding!” 

Ao Bing rolled his eyes but Nezha pulled his boyfriend close and continued their kissing. 

The gang only stayed in Flaming Mountain City long enough for Nezha to receive a response from his father, indicating the Fire Lord was sending ships and re-routing shipping routes in preparation for the eruption. He also sent some evacuation plan suggestions. After that the gang took all the supplies Mówáng had provided them and were escorted back to Bai Longma. Wukong and Mówáng had clasped arms when parting, their friendship seeming strong again. Pigsy did eventually sneak away with Sandy to a Hot Spring while they were in the city so Tripitaka spent the walk back scolding them. Sandy for giving into Pigsy and Pigsy for harassing the female patrons. Ao Bing and Nezha meanwhile hadn’t stopped touching each other, both in private and public. 

In private they only had to dodge Tripitaka as Wukong was busy with Mówáng and Iron Fan, and Pigsy and Sandy were doing their own thing. They relished and thoroughly enjoyed their limited alone time that this trip had garnered them. 

In public, like now during the walk back, they just held hands. But the rest of Team Avatar took note that the teenagers were even more touchy as of late. They would always be touching: holding hands, leaning on each other, arms over each other's shoulder, etc. But they paid it no mind, writing it off as the two’s spirit powers pulling them close. 

As they walked past the Hot Spring Resort Nezha’s eyes glowed red and he shared a smile with Ao Bing, whose eyes were glowing blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow did this last chapter get away from me. I just wanted to showcase Nezha kicking ass and being the personification of change, but then all this came out.
> 
> I partially blame [antidotefortheawkward-art](https://antidotefortheawkward-art.tumblr.com) whose blog I went to for more Journey to the West research and came out shipping Monkey/Bull Demon King. Then Iron Fan’s happiness came up (cause unlike in the book, Bull and her never separated in this) and Bull Demon King being a bit of a dick happened. And anyway I got pulled way too much into this what-was-supposed-to-be side storyline…..again this chapter got FAR away from me. I mean I still like it, but wow did it just spiral away XD 
> 
> **SO!** [Overly Sarcastic Productions](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLDb22nlVXGgdg_NR_-GtTrMnbMVmtSSXa) (on youtube) just dropped a new Journey to the West episode with Nezha in it and it gave me an idea. Let me know if a fic idea about Nezha and Wukong (at min) losing their bending thanks to the Single Horned Rhinoceros King sounds interesting. :D I need someone to bounce ideas off of so if you have a suggestion, fire away! The only thing I got so far is Single Horned Rhino King is a spirit in the human world causing trouble and he takes Nezha and Wukongs bending for a while. So if you have any ideas, please throw them at me.


End file.
